


Deleted Scene: Eulogy, by Nancy

by paladin_cleric_mage



Series: My Heroes Had the Heart [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_cleric_mage/pseuds/paladin_cleric_mage
Summary: Saturday, February 23rd, 1985, c.10:00AMCorresponds to chapter 56.





	Deleted Scene: Eulogy, by Nancy

Sunlight cascades through the stained glass windows and reflects off her little ballet shoe pendant. Delicately she clears her throat. 

> _Everyone wishes they could be that person._ _T_ _he one who commands attention when they enter a room._ _The one who doesn’t try at all, on their looks or their outfit, yet garners the admiration of onlookers, and can charm the pants off any unsuspecting stranger._ _Steve was that guy._
> 
> _He was charming, compassionate, and attractive. For him it was effortless. I was drawn to him because of that nature; his ability to carry himself lightly, with humor. It’s what made him such a good friend, there in the greatest times of need. I was fortunate enough to spend a year in love with this boy whose warm heart reached so many: teammates, classmates, family, even strangers. Once Steve decided that caring for others was important, he was there for anyone who needed him._
> 
> _Losing Steve is a tragedy, plain and simple. No boy as bright as him, with a future as promising, should be taken into God’s hands prematurely. Why should we lose such a beautiful soul? How does God decide that our time with that person is up, that their service has been completed? Who decides what we do next?_
> 
> _God took Steve from us right when he reached the edge of success. He was so close to his dreams of college, or working for his father’s inspiring company. He was close to the freedom that we all, in high school, so badly want. Graduation, adulthood. I envied him for the opportunity he had, and the strength._
> 
> _Now, he is truly, free, and I believe everyone in this room stands together in wishing him the greatest rest._

Before she is halfway through, Dustin gets up and walks out.


End file.
